Het Teken van Pertho
by Avana65
Summary: Terug op Zweinstein na de oorlog, voor een achtste schooljaar, is wennen voor iedereen. Ook voor Marcel die tegen zijn zin een heldenrol opgelegd heeft gekregen. Verhaal is al compleet en telt 7 hoofdstukken. Post DH dus.
1. Chapter 1

**Proloog**

De aanval kwam totaal onverwachts.

Bertus Alomedus besteedde geen aandacht aan de gestalte die langzaam naderde. Zijn boek over 101 Natuurbezweringen was zeer intrigerend. Genoeg om hem al uren gevangen te houden in zijn favoriete fauteuil van rode pluche. Een grote kandelaar stond naast zijn stoel en hij had een kwartier geleden de kaarsen aangestoken. Door het gebrek aan ramen werd het 's middags al snel donker. De vlammen wierpen abstracte schaduwen over de bladzijden en verlichtten zijn witte, krullende haar en hoge voorhoofd op de momenten dat hij een pagina omsloeg.  
Hij keek even op toen iemand zijn schilderij passeerde. Zijn oude ogen dwaalden net terug naar het boek op zijn schoot toen hij werd opgeschikt door een lichtflits die vanaf links door de gang schoot. In de heloranje gloed zag Bertus een paar angstig opengesperde ogen in een bleek gezicht, maar voor hij de leerling voor zijn schilderij kon identificeren, leek de gedaante voor zijn ogen te krimpen.  
Geschokt staarde Bertus in het niets totdat hij vanaf de stenen vloer een benauwd gepiep hoorde. Verderop in de gang klonk een hatelijke lach, gevolgd door voetstappen die zich haastig verwijderden.

Even was het compleet stil, toen klonk het geluid van kleine nageltjes op steen.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Marcel zei inwendig een paar woorden die hem beslist een draai om zijn oren hadden opgeleverd als zijn grootmoeder ze had gehoord. Hoe was hij in Merlijns naam in deze situatie beland? Als een dier in het nauw gedreven, op de vlucht voor een groep zesdejaars meisjes die blijkbaar vonden dat '_De Slangenslachter'_ een makkelijkere prooi was dan '_De Jongen Die Opnieuw Bleef Leven'_. Waarschijnlijk omdat Harry constant afgeschermd werd door Ron en Hermelien.

Hij moest tegenwoordig zo vaak een omweg nemen naar zijn lessen of de toren van Griffoendor dat Simon en Daan hem regelmatig plaagden dat hij afgevallen was.

Hij fronste toen hij dacht aan de belachelijke bijnaam die Simon hem gegeven had. Onder elkaar in de slaapzaal was dat nog wel grappig geweest, maar sinds Belinda die naam had opgevangen uit Rons mond, werd hij door half Zweinstein zo genoemd. Een geluk dat Rita Pulpers enkel op de biografie die ze over Harry schreef, gefocust was. Hij snoof minachtend.

Onverwachts schoot er iets kleins tussen zijn benen door dat zigzaggend in een nis verdween. Het werd gevolgd door een flits van stofkleurig haar.

Er klonk een wanhopig gepiep toen de magere kat met zijn voorpoot iets vanachter een harnas probeerde te vissen.

'Mevrouw Norks! Maak dat je wegkomt!'

Maar de kat sloeg geen acht op Marcel en zwiepte opgewonden met haar staart heen en weer tegen het harnas. Met een paar stappen stond Marcel voor de nis en joeg de verontwaardigde kat weg. Nijdig blazend bleef ze een paar meter verderop zitten. Marcel knielde en hield behoedzaam zijn hand voor de opening. Met een zachte geruststellende stem probeerde hij tevergeefs het diertje te lokken.

Een blik over zijn schouder leerde hem dat Mevrouw Norks niet van plan was de jacht op te geven. Met haar uitpuilende, koplampachtige ogen keek ze hem nijdig aan. Hij greep zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak en riep op goed geluk: 'Accio muis!'

Te laat bedacht hij dat het geen bijster slimme zet was. Met ingehouden adem wachtte hij een muizeninvasie af, maar tot zijn opluchting kwam alleen het diertje achter het harnas naar hem toe vliegen. Mevrouw Norks hield het kasteel blijkbaar goed muisvrij. Zijn toverstok kletterde op de vloer toen hij de muis voorzichtig met beide handen opving. Behoedzaam hield hij het vast toen het beestje opgewonden probeerde weg te komen.

'Ach kleintje, rustig maar,' suste hij. Zachtjes wilde hij over het ruggetje aaien toen zijn oog op zijn bebloede wijsvinger viel. 'Hé, had ze je toch te pakken?'

Marcel draaide zich om en siste 'kst' naar de kat die eindelijk de aftocht blies, voor hij zijn aandacht weer richtte op de muis in het holletje van zijn hand.

'Wat moet ik nu met jou? Ik geloof niet dat het nodig is om je naar madam Plijster of Hagrid te brengen. Ik heb vorig jaar genoeg helende spreuken geleerd.'

Hij raapte zijn toverstok op en legde daarna zijn vrije hand beschermend over de andere zodat alleen het snuitje met de trillende snorharen zichtbaar was.

'Ik zal je maar meenemen naar de toren,' besloot hij. Tot zijn verbazing reageerde de muis met opgewonden gepiep op zijn woorden. Hij kon nog net voorkomen dat het diertje van tussen zijn vingers ontsnapte.

* * *

De leerlingenkamer was helemaal verlaten. Marcel realiseerde zich dat iedereen waarschijnlijk al voor het avondeten naar de Grote Zaal was. Snel liep hij de trap op naar de slaapzaal waar hij de muis voorzichtig op zijn bed zette. Onrustig begon het diertje rond te lopen, maar de afstand tot de grond was blijkbaar te groot want het liep over de rand van het bed heen en weer zonder een poging te doen eraf te springen.

Met één oog op de muis opende Marcel zijn hutkoffer. Hij rommelde er even in tot hij er een metalen kistje uithaalde. Een oude handdoek werd getransfigureerd tot een laagje zacht en versgeurend hooi, een andere nam hij mee naar de badkamer waar hij snel een punt nat maakte. Toen hij terugkwam zat de muis midden op het bed en liet zich na een paar pogingen vangen.

'Rustig maar,' suste hij, 'ik wil enkel even kijken waar je gewond bent.' Met de natte stof veegde hij voorzichtig het bloed van de vacht.

Het diertje trilde in zijn hand, maar scheen tenslotte in de gaten te hebben dat Marcel geen slechte bedoelingen had. Toen hij de wondjes had schoongemaakt en genezen, bleef hij met zijn vinger het ruggetje strelen in een langzaam hypnotiserend ritme. Hij keek peinzend.

'Je ziet er niet uit als een wilde muis,' zei hij. 'Ik vraag me af of je van één van de leerlingen bent. Misschien is er nu wel ergens een eerstejaars Ravenklauw of Huffelpuf in tranen.'

De muis tilde opeens zijn kopje op alsof het reageerde op Marcels woorden. Hij glimlachte.

'Ik kan me niet herinneren dat er iemand in Griffoendor is met een muis en een Zwadderaar is ook onwaarschijnlijk. Je zou eerder als maaltijd beschouwd worden voor één van de slangen die daar ongetwijfeld als huisdier gehouden worden.'

De muis piepte en Marcel zei geruststellend: 'Wees maar niet bang, ik zal zo snel mogelijk uitzoeken waar je vandaan komt. Tot die tijd kun je maar het beste hier bij mij blijven. Als je door die tochtige gangen gaat zwerven, kom je nooit veilig terug. Mevrouw Norks is niet de enige kat in het kasteel. Je zou waarschijnlijk niet eens voorbij de leerlingenkamer komen voordat Knikkebeen je in de gaten zou hebben.'

Hij fronste toen hij zich herinnerde hoe Rons rat in hun derde jaar steeds door de roodharige Kwistel van Hermelien belaagd werd.

'Ik hoop niet dat je probeert te ontsnappen,' zei hij bezorgd, 'anders kan ik je beter zolang in een kooitje doen.'

Hij trok het kistje naar zich toe met de bedoeling het diertje in het hooi te zetten, maar bedacht zich.

'Hoe moet ik je noemen?' vroeg hij. 'Ik wil je niet de hele tijd 'Muis' noemen, maar je hebt misschien al een naam. Het zou al schelen als ik wist of je een mannetje of een vrouwtje was.'

Zonder omhaal keerde hij de muis om in zijn andere hand en staarde tussen de achterpootjes. De muis piepte fel en het klonk merkwaardig verontwaardigd. Marcel grinnikte verontschuldigend.

'Sorry,' zei hij, 'ik had wel even toestemming kunnen vragen, hé?'

Hij streek voorzichtig over de zachte vacht en het diertje rilde.

'Nou, volgens mij ben je een vrouwtje al weet ik niet genoeg van knaagdieren om voor honderd procent zeker te zijn.'

Marcels maag rommelde, maar hij besloot om nog even te wachten met eten. Misschien kon hij straks wat in de keuken gaan halen als de anderen terug waren.

'Ik ga me even opfrissen,' zei hij en zette het diertje weer op zijn bed. 'Niet weglopen hoor!' Hij pakte zijn toiletspullen en handdoek en verdween na een laatste blik over zijn schouder in de badkamer.

* * *

Met een onwerkelijk gevoel staarde Patty Park de Griffoendor na. Hoewel ze wanhopig graag wilde geloven dat ze droomde – elke nachtmerrie was te verkiezen boven gevangen zijn in de toren van Griffoendor in haar opinie – vreesde ze dat ze klaarwakker was. Het afgelopen half uur was echter een aaneenschakeling geweest van schokkende gebeurtenissen. Te beginnen bij die onverwachte aanval, de ervaring van de gedaanteverwisseling – _zou het zo voelen als je een Faunaat werd, vroeg ze zich af _– en voordat ze daar van bekomen was, werd ze opnieuw aangevallen. Dit keer door die luizenbaal van Vilder, die ze normaal gesproken al weerzinwekkend vond – _de kat dus, hoewel Vilder ook zeer afstotelijk was_ – maar in haar huidige vorm ook nog enorm angstaanjagend.

Toen werd ze gered en van alle personen in het hele verdraaide kasteel, moest ze gered worden door niet alleen een Griffoendor, maar door Marcel Lubbermans nota bene!

Als er iemand ongeschikt was voor de rol van 'ridder op het witte paard' was het Lubbermans wel. Dan had het nog beter Potter kunnen zijn, de ultieme Griffoendor.

Schoorvoetend moest ze echter toegeven dat Potter waarschijnlijk meer kwaad dan goed had gedaan als hij een poging had gedaan om haar wonden te genezen.

Nu zat ze dus hier in de toren van Griffoendor, in de jongensslaapzaal. Op het bed van Lubbermans! O ja en niet te vergeten; ze was een MUIS in Zalazars naam!

Ze probeerde een plan te bedenken om een uitweg te zoeken voor Lubbermans terugkeerde, maar haar emoties tuimelden door elkaar. Het gevoel om zo snel mogelijk uit deze misselijkmakende zee van rood en goud te ontsnappen was zeer groot, maar boven alles overheerste het gevoel voor overleven waar elke Zwadderaar mee geboren werd. Met de ontmoeting met mevrouw Norks nog vers in haar geheugen stond ze niet te popelen op een herhaling met dat monster van Griffel.

Maar belangrijker nog dan de kwestie van hoe te overleven in het grote kasteel voor ze de weg terugvond naar Zwadderich, was de vraag wat ze moest doen als dat haar überhaupt lukte. Hoewel er lang niet zoveel slangen waren als die sukkel scheen te denken, was het niet echt veilig voor een muis om door de kerkers te zwerven. Voor ze iemand duidelijk had kunnen maken wie ze was, zou ze in een of ander experiment worden gebruikt of ging Kwast per ongeluk op haar staan.

Wat dat betreft was het hier veiliger. Maar geen haar op haar gewoonlijk duur gestileerde haren die er aan dacht om als Patty Park ontmaskerd te worden tussen de Griffoendors. Ze zou de vernedering nooit te boven komen. Er speelde niet alleen het gevaar voor haar zelfrespect – _dat boven alles uitsteeg_ –; als ze hier ontdekt werd, zou ze vast door de Schouwers worden ingerekend voor ze _puurbloed_ kon zeggen.

Een Zwadderaar tussen de Griffoendors. Incognito! Op de slaapzaal van meneer _De Uitverkorene_ zelf. Als dat niet verdacht leek. Zeker nu haar woorden tijdens het eindgevecht nog door de Grote Zaal echoden.

Hoe ze een oplossing voor haar dilemma moest vinden, wist ze nog niet – misschien veranderde ze na vierentwintig uur vanzelf terug, dacht ze half optimistisch, half ontzet – maar op dit moment was die zachtaardige sukkel haar beste kans om te overleven.

Ze trippelde naar het hoofdkussen en ging uitgeput liggen. In geen geval ging ze op een hoop stro liggen! Lubbermans maakte maar plaats voor haar. Als die klungel echter nog één keer tussen haar achterpoten zat dan beet ze hem, was haar laatste gedachte voor ze in slaap viel.

* * *

Ze werd wakker met het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte. Ze lag op haar buik op een heel zacht matras dat duidelijk niet van haar was en haar rug voelde ijskoud. Ze rilde en registreerde dat ze zonder dekens geslapen had. Waar was ze in Zalazars naam? Haar brein weigerde mee te werken, maar het herinnerde zich nog verdraaid goed dat ze niet de gewoonte had in vreemde bedden wakker te worden, wat de roddeltantes van Zweinstein ook mochten zeggen! Heel voorzichtig probeerde ze tussen haar oogleden te gluren, maar dat gaf geen aanwijzing over haar locatie. Enkel dat het halfschemerig was. En dat ze op bordeauxrode lakens lag. Bordeaux? Haar ogen vlogen wagenwijd open en toen ze het enorme gezicht van Marcel Lubbermans zag, begon ze spontaan te gillen.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Marcel schrok wakker uit een droom over een kas met reusachtige, pratende planten die hem allemaal vragen wilden stellen over de onthoofding van Nagini, hem Verzetsstrijder noemden en zelfschrijvende pennen vasthielden met hun gebladerde zijtakjes. Een van de planten uitte een schril klinkend, angstig gepiep. Het duurde even voor hij besefte dat het geluid niet uit zijn droom afkomstig was.

Een gefrustreerd gegrom van de andere kant van de slaapzaal hielp: 'Marcel! Stop dat verrekte gepiep! Ben je erop gaan liggen of zo?'

Dat hielp hem in één keer bij die enge planten vandaan. Geschrokken schoot hij overeind. _Oh Merlijn, ik ben toch niet echt op haar gaan liggen?_ Tot zijn opluchting zag hij de muis op zijn hoofdkussen zitten. Ze trilde een beetje, maar was opgehouden met piepen en staarde hem met haar donkere oogjes strak aan.

'Hé meiske,' zei hij geruststellend, 'kom maar, het is al goed.'

Hij strekte zijn arm met zijn handpalm omhoog, maar ze deed geen poging om dichterbij te komen.

'Willen jullie zeggen dat onze Marcel de eerste is die dit jaar een meisje in zijn bed heeft?' klonk het gedempt vanachter Simons gordijnen. Van Rons kant hoorde hij zacht gesnurk, maar Daan en Harry grinnikten zachtjes.

'Jaloers dat jij geen slang hebt gedood, Simon?' plaagde Daan. Marcel rolde zijn ogen; was het niet veel te vroeg om alweer te beginnen?

'Natuurlijk,' klonk het in het Ierse accent, 'het is altijd mijn wens geweest om een meisje te hebben met meer gezichtsbeharing dan borsten!'

Terwijl de andere drie jongens in lachen uitbarstten, probeerde Marcel behoedzaam het muisje over haar ruggetje te aaien, maar ze krabbelde snel achteruit, buiten het bereik van zijn vingers.

Hij trok berustend zijn hand terug en zei over zijn schouder: 'Vergeet de staart niet, Simon.' Het geschater dat volgde, wekte Ron die knorrig wat onbegrijpelijke woorden mompelde. Terwijl de slaapzaal tot leven kwam, besloot Marcel om zich te gaan aankleden. Hij had de vorige avond met behulp van Hermeliens dupliceerspreuk een stapel pamfletten gemaakt, met daarin de vraag of iemand zijn huisdier was kwijtgeraakt. Hij wilde ze voor het ontbijt over de verschillende mededelingenborden in het kasteel verspreiden.

* * *

Het duurde even voor Patty's hartslag rustiger was geworden. Ze ontweek de uitgestrekte hand van Lubbermans en luisterde verbaasd naar de interactie tussen de Griffoendors.

_De leeuwen in hun eigen territorium,_ dacht ze enigszins spottend. De opmerkingen over en weer misten elk kwaadwillend gevoel. Er was geen venijn, geen intentie om elkaar te kwetsen. Ze snoof. _Watjes!_ Heel even flitste de gedachte door haar heen dat het prettig moest zijn om niet altijd in je eigen afdeling op je hoede te hoeven zijn, maar ze schoof die verraderlijke gedachte snel opzij.

Vanaf het rode kussen bekeek ze de achtstejaars. Lubbermans liep met zijn toiletspullen naar één van de twee deuren. Potter en Wemel zaten op de rand van hun bed te praten. Tomas rommelde in zijn hutkoffer en kwam tevoorschijn met een schetsboek en potlood. Half gevleid sloeg ze hem gade toen hij een stoel naast het bed van Lubbermans zette en met een geconcentreerde blik begon te tekenen. De Ier – ze vergat zijn naam altijd – lag languit op bed en floot een vals deuntje.

Patty bleef gewillig zitten want zelfs als muis was ze ijdel genoeg om het onderwerp van zo veel aandacht te willen zijn. Mocht Tomas haar geen recht doen dan zou ze vannacht het schetsboek kapot knagen. Als ze hier dan nog was natuurlijk. Ondertussen was dit een uitgelezen gelegenheid om de Griffoendors te observeren nu ze zich onder elkaar waanden. Wie weet wat voor interessante nieuwtjes ze op kon vangen. Jammer dat de hemelbedden van Potter en Wemel niet naast dat van Lubbermans stonden.

Ze keek om toen ze een beweging hoorde in het bed naast haar; de Ier – van wie ze zich nu herinnerde dat hij Simon genoemd werd – was opgestaan en liep naar het hoofdeinde van Lubbermans bed. Ze bleef aarzelend zitten en wachtte gespannen af.

'Hé, klein muisje,' zei hij op zangerige toon. Hij ging verder tegen Tomas: 'Zou het een mannetje of een vrouwtje zijn?' Tegelijkertijd stak hij zijn hand uit.

_O nee, niet nog eens, hé?_ dacht ze en beet letterlijk en figuurlijk van zich af. Ze kon nog net voorkomen dat ze weggeslingerd werd toen Simon abrupt zijn hand wegtrok.

'Au, rotbeest,' gilde hij en stopte zijn bloedende duim in zijn mond. Patty hoorde Wemel hysterisch lachen terwijl Tomas zijn vriend een vermanende blik gaf en zei dat het zijn eigen schuld was.

Patty zelf zat als bevroren, de halve luchtsprong al vergeten bij de realisatie dat ze net de duim van een Griffoendor in haar mond had gehad. _Machtige Morgana! Halfbloedbacteriën! Hoe moet ik in Zalazars naam aan een antigif komen?_ Bij het idee dat ze misschien ook wel bloed binnen had gekregen, begon ze in paniek te piepen.

Te midden van al dat tumult werd de badkamerdeur opengegooid en stapte Lubbermans de slaapzaal in. Hij had enkel een handdoek omgeslagen en waterdruppels rolden vanuit zijn natte haren over zijn borstkas naar beneden. Patty merkte dat Lubbermans' ogen direct naar het bed schoten, en zijn opgeluchte gezicht toen hij haar zag zitten.

'Wat is er hier aan de hand?' In zijn stem was verbazing en bezorgdheid te horen.

'Wat er is?' riep Simon gelijk verontwaardigd. 'Die rotmuis van je, dat is er!'

Tomas probeerde Lubbermans uit te leggen wat er gebeurde, terwijl Wemel opnieuw begon te lachen. _Vervelende kerel!_

Toen hij de grote lijnen had meegekregen, liep Lubbermans naar het bed en hurkte bij het hoofdeinde. Zijn bezorgde ogen keken haar van dichtbij aan alsof ze haar scanden op botbreuken of andere verwondingen. Hoewel ze het verwachtte, probeerde hij haar niet aan te raken. In plaats daarvan zei hij zachtjes: 'Dat zal niet meer gebeuren hoor, meiske.'

Toen richtte hij zich in zijn volle lengte op, keek zijn vrienden één voor één aan en deelde mee: 'Niemand, maar dan ook niemand, raakt haar nog met één vinger aan! Duidelijk?' Hij klonk kalm, maar er zat een gevaarlijke ondertoon in zijn stem. De Griffoendors leken net zo onder de indruk als Patty was; ze knikten zwijgend en hoewel Simon eruit zag alsof hij nog wat wilde tegenwerpen, slikte hij na een por van Tomas zijn woorden snel in.

_Indrukwekkend,_ dacht ze en herinnerde zich hoe Lubbermans voor de Heer van het Duister had gestaan, weigerend zich over te geven ook al leek te strijd gestreden.

_Een stomme Griffoendor,_ had ze gedacht. _Dacht ze nog steeds!_ Humeurig draaide ze zich op het kussen om en krulde haar staart om zich heen, vastbesloten de Griffoendors voor de rest van de dag te negeren.

* * *

Op zondagmorgen was Marcel degene die als eerste wakker werd. Lange snorharen streken langs zijn neus en zijn wang was warm van het zachte hoopje 'bont' dat er tegenaan gekruld lag. Het kistje met stro stond onaangeroerd naast het kussen. Hij glimlachte. Hoewel ze overdag schuw was en absoluut niet bij zijn hand in de buurt wilde komen, voelde ze zich 's nachts wel veilig bij hem. Of warmer.

Zijn neus begon te kriebelen. Voorzichtig draaide hij zijn gezicht weg. Ze bewoog een beetje, maar nestelde zich toen in het warme kuiltje dat zijn hoofd in het kussen achterliet. Na een snelle douche en een nog sneller ontbijt haastte hij zich weer terug naar de slaapzaal. Hij negeerde de plagende opmerkingen van zijn vrienden, ongerust over zijn nieuwe ... zijn nieuwe wat eigenlijk?

Op de posters die hij gisteren had opgehangen had niemand gereageerd, maar het was nog te vroeg om haar zijn nieuwe huisdier te noemen. Want er bestond geen twijfel aan dat hij haar zou houden, mocht de eigenaar zich niet melden. Tot zijn opluchting lag ze nog steeds opgekruld op hetzelfde plekje te slapen.

Zachtjes stopte hij wat spullen, waaronder het kistje, in zijn rugzak en schepte toen behoedzaam de muis in zijn handen, bedacht op een sprong uit paniek. Tussen zijn vingers door zag hij hoe ze slaperig met haar oogjes knipperde. Hij durfde haar niet in één van zijn zakken te vervoeren dus hield hij haar met één hand tegen de voorkant van zijn wintermantel en hield met de andere zijn toverstok vast, rugzak om zijn schouders. Door de gangen van het slaperige kasteel liep hij naar de grote, eiken deuren in de Grote Hal. Hij moest hoognodig verder werken aan zijn project voor Kruidenkunde en durfde het kleine diertje niet de hele dag in de toren achter te laten. Hij was niet bang dat zijn zaalgenoten zijn waarschuwing in de wind zouden slaan, meer dat het muisje op onderzoek zou gaan en wat zou overkomen.

Bewapend met extra broodjes die hij van de ontbijttafel had meegenomen, zijn boeken, zijn dikke trui en de benodigdheden die hij nodig had voor het kleine diertje, hoopte hij een groot gedeelte van de dag in Kas 3 te kunnen werken.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Patty keek toe hoe Lubbermans met doelgerichte precisie de zaden van een Fladderbladstruik verwijderde en in een schaaltje verzamelde. Ze weigerde nog steeds als één of ander beest in het stro te gaan zitten dus had Lubbermans zijn trui uitgetrokken, een verwarmende spreuk over zijn overhemd uitgesproken en de trui als een nestje naast haar neergelegd.

Het had nog een uur geduurd voordat ze haar trots opzij had gezet en op de zachte wol was gekropen. Hij had gegrinnikt toen ze eindelijk toegegeven had. Een moment had ze overwogen de crèmekleurige wol te bevuilen, maar de gedachte dat hij ooit zou kunnen ontdekken wie ze was, had dat tegengehouden. In ieder geval droeg Lubbermans vandaag geen Griffoendorkleuren.

De kas was overweldigend in haar kleine vorm. Ze had het altijd al beneden haar stand gevonden om met haar handen in de potgrond te moeten zitten. Op dit moment was het verblijf in de kas behalve een walgelijke, ook nog een angstaanjagende ervaring. De bloemen waren enorm; lange tentakels zwiepten af en toe over haar heen, maar bleven dankzij Lubbermans' spreuken net buiten haar bereik. De felle kleuren bezorgden haar een migraineaanval en dat was in deze gedaante geen pretje.

Het ergste waren de insecten en ander ongedierte. Kleine kevertjes hadden nu het formaat van babydraken en de libel die langs zweefde, herinnerde haar aan die afschuwelijke Hippogriefen.

Ze wierp een nijdige blik op Lubbermans omdat hij haar had overgeleverd aan de gevaren van de plantenkas, ondanks dat hij om de paar minuten een blik op haar wierp. Stiekem was ze blij dat hij haar niet een hele dag had achtergelaten in de slaapzaal, maar dat zou ze nooit toegeven. Dus piepte ze af en toe klagelijk en gniffelde als hij dan direct een bezorgde blik op haar wierp, de stomme Griffoendor.

Hij humde af en toe irritant en zat praktisch tot zijn ellebogen onder de aarde. Eén wang was besmeurd doordat hij een beestje weggeveegd had en zijn overhemd vertoonde donkere plekken bij zijn oksels omdat hij blijkbaar te onbekwaam was om een goede antitranspiratiespreuk te gebruiken. _Walgelijk._

Ze rimpelde haar neus en zuchtte toen snorharen als ruitenwissers in haar gezicht zwiepten. Gelukkig had hij geen spreuk over haar uitgesproken al moest ze het nu wel met zijn trui doen. Ze moest toegeven dat hij zacht was, maar lekker rook hij niet. _Absoluut niet!_

Ze moest zijn weggedommeld – _wat slapen muizen ongelooflijk veel!_ – want ze had gemist dat Lubbermans ervandoor was gegaan. Voor ze in paniek kon raken, hoorde ze hem echter neuriën en potten verplaatsen iets verderop in de kas.

Verveeld keek ze opzij om oog in oog te zitten met een reusachtige spin. Het monster was praktisch even groot als zijzelf en keek haar met glimmende, zwarte ogen aan. De kaken maakten een angstaanjagend geluid en hij leek elk moment de laatste centimeters te overbruggen die hen nu scheidden.

Ze piepte in doodsangst en krabbelde zo snel haar vier pootjes toelieten uit het holletje van de trui en sprong op de werkbank. Tot haar afschuw hoorde ze het getik van meerdere poten achter zich. Het leek wel of het beest tientallen poten had.

In paniek rende ze over de werkbank, maar kwam abrupt tot een halt bij de rand. Ze keek naar beneden in de duizelingwekkende diepte en wist zeker dat ze een sprong nooit zou overleven.

De spin – Acromantula was een beter woord in haar opinie – kwam nu in volle vaart op haar af. _Wat mankeert dat beest? Hebben zijn ouders hem niet geleerd dat muizen niet in zijn voedselketen thuishoren?_

In wanhoop keek ze om zich heen, ondertussen zo hard mogelijk piepend in de hoop dat die stomme Lubbermans haar hoorde. _Zalazar, wat zal ik hem hard bijten als ik dit overleef. _

Op dat moment kwam weer één van die vervaarlijk uitziende tentakels haar kant op zwaaien. Haar enige alternatief was de afgrond dus sprong ze met de moed der wanhoop en klemde haar pootjes krampachtig om de stengel heen. De plant leek die behandeling niet op prijs te stellen en begon met alle stengels te zwiepen zodat het leek alsof ze aan een miniatuurbeukwilg hing. Alleen was ze zelf ook mini, dus de verhoudingen ...

Ze gilde opnieuw toen ze rakelings langs de tafelrand vloog en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht, ondertussen schietgebedjes prevelend naar wie er ook maar wilde luisteren.

'Oh nee! Hou vol, meiske.'

_Juist ja, Lubbermans dus._ Waarom had hij niet kunnen luisteren voor ze het gevaar liep haar maaginhoud kwijt te raken, of als een bloedige massa van de muur te druipen. _Oké, dat is wel erg luguber._ Maar het leidde in ieder geval haar gedachten een paar tellen af.

Helaas verslapte daardoor ook haar greep op de stengel en werd ze weggekatapulteerd. Lubbermans schreeuwde, Patty gilde, maar de klap waar ze op rekende, bleef uit. In plaats daarvan landde ze tegen een stevige, maar flexibele muur aan die bekleed was met ... het overhemd van Lubbermans.

In een reflex zette ze haar nagels in de stof, wat de Griffoendor scherp deed inademen. _Mooi, ik hoop dat het bloedt,_ dacht ze venijnig. Tot ze de stenen vloer onder zich zag. Gedachten aan wraak verdwenen acuut en ze wilde alleen nog maar dat hij haar weer mee terugnam naar zijn bed – slaapkamer, bedoelde ze!

Ze beefde van angst dat ze nogmaals te pletter zou slaan en wachtte tot hij haar zou vastpakken, en beschermend in zijn handen zou vasthouden.

Gek genoeg gebeurde dat niet en toen ze haar hoofdje omdraaide, ontdekte ze waarom. Hij hield zijn hand op zodat ze erop kon kruipen. Misschien was hij bang dat ze zou bijten als hij haar zou pakken. Haar trots was groot, maar haar gevoel voor zelfbehoud nog altijd groter, dus gaf ze hem een blik die moest waarschuwen geen adremme opmerkingen te maken en stapte zo nuffig als dat op vier trillende pootjes ging, voorzichtig op zijn hand. Ze hoorde hem zuchten van opluchting en voelde hoe zijn vingers zich ontspanden. Het gaf haar een vreemd gevoel, iets ontroerends. Geen gevoel waar ze veel ervaring mee had.

Voorzichtig, om haar zo min mogelijk te storen, trok hij zijn mantel aan, propte zijn trui en andere spullen in zijn tas en vertrok, terwijl ze veilig verborgen onder zijn vingers tegen zijn borstkas lag.


	5. Hoofdstk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Voor het eerst sinds de kerstvakantie begonnen was, zat Marcel weer met zijn vrienden in de leerlingenkamer. De meisjes hadden geklaagd dat ze hem enkel nog zagen als hij heel snel een maaltijd naar binnen schrokte, en de jongens waren het beu om uit loyaliteit op de slaapzaal rond te hangen, ook al had hij hen verzekerd dat hij het niet erg vond om daar alleen te zijn.

Nu zaten ze met z´n allen aan een grote tafel waarop Hermelien diverse geniale spreuken had losgelaten zodat de muis niet buiten de grenzen van de tafel kon lopen. Ze had er zelfs voor gezorgd dat Knikkebeen veilig op de meisjesslaapzaal zat en niet in een onbewaakt moment kon ontsnappen.

De tafel lag vol met lesboeken, perkament, Rons schaakspel, tijdschriften van Parvati en Belinda, bekers Pompoensap en allerlei soorten snoep waar Marcel met argusogen naar keek, uit angst dat het muisje ervan zou eten.

In het midden van de tafel lag een opgevouwen trui, dezelfde die hij de dag ervoor in de kas had gedragen. Omdat hij wist dat ze toch nooit in het stro ging liggen, had hij zijn trui opgeofferd. Daarin lag ze nu, opgerold tussen de plooien. Enkel haar snuitje en oogjes waren zichtbaar alsof ze de zaak niet vertrouwde en waakzaam de gebeurtenissen gadesloeg.

_De Griffoendors in hun eigen habitat!_ Het was echt jammer dat ze hier nooit over zou kunnen praten, want de Zwadderaars zouden aan haar lippen hangen.

_Het is allemaal zo … knus en gezellig,_ dacht ze sarcastisch. Als ze niet omgeven was door een overdosis bordeaux en goud zou ze gezworen hebben dat ze in Huffelpuf terecht was gekomen: ouderejaars die hun jongere afdelingsgenoten hielpen met huiswerk, gezelschapsspelletjes, en meer snoepgoed dan Zacharinus op een gemiddelde Zweinsveldzaterdag verkocht.

Toen Lubbermans haar mee naar beneden had genomen en in het midden van de tafel in die stomme, zachte trui had gezet, had ze aan een duivels complot gedacht.

Gingen ze spreuken oefenen voor de SLIJMBALlen met haar als proefdier? Zouden ze haar op laten jagen door die smerige kat van Griffel?

Maar het enige gevaar dat ze liep, was een omvallende beker – _Pompoensap? Serieus? Waar is het Boterbier?_ – of een rondslingerend brokstuk van Wemels schaakstukken. De Fluimstenen waren op last van Lubbermans al verdwenen toen ze na de eerste oorverdovende knal was gaan gillen.

Tegen wil en dank amuseerde ze zich steeds meer met al het gemoedelijk gekibbel, het geroddel van een groepje meisjes, en het bestuderen van Lubbermans. Hoe anders was hij hier tussen zijn vrienden! Ze vroeg zich af of dat altijd zo geweest was of dat hij het laatste jaar zo veel veranderd was. Ze vermoedde het laatste.

'Heb je nog reacties gekregen op je poster, Marcel?' hoorde ze Griffel opeens vragen. 'Iemand die een muis kwijt is?'

Patty spitste haar oren. _Hij heeft posters opgehangen? Wil hij zo graag van me_ _af?_ Ook al had ze zelf nog geen idee hoe ze hier weg moest komen, of hoe ze de betovering ongedaan kon maken, het stak dat ze zelfs bij Lubbermans niet langer welkom was.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en richtte zijn blik toen op haar. 'Nee, maar misschien is ze van iemand die met de feestdagen naar huis is,' zei hij.

Verbeelde ze het zich of klonk hij wat droevig?

'En als ze van niemand blijkt te zijn?' bemoeide ook Wemel zich met het gesprek.

'Dan hou ik haar,' deelde Lubbermans mee.

Patty knipperde met haar ogen. "_Dan hou ik haar_?" _Ik ben verdorie geen weeskind dat te vondeling is gelegd!_ Ze negeerde het warme gevoel dat haar doorstroomde; waarom had de Griffoendor geen shirt in plaats van een wollen trui gebruikt? Plotseling realiseerde ze zich dat ze hier nooit meer weg zou komen. Niet als het aan Lubbermans lag. Gezien zijn beschermende houding zou ze niet eens kunnen ontsnappen als ze dat zou willen. Wilde ze niet de rest van haar leven als muis in de Griffoendortoren gevangen zitten, dan zou ze Lubbermans op de één of andere manier moeten laten weten wie ze was.

Haar muizenhartje klopte opeens zo wild bij die beangstigende gedachte, dat ze bang was dat het zou begeven. Nu haar overlevingskansen – als mens in ieder geval – in het geding kwamen, begonnen de radertjes in haar hoofd echter hard te draaien en overstemden haar kloppende hart.

Wie zou ze het duidelijk moeten maken? En hoe kon ze voorkomen dat heel Griffoendor – en dus heel Zweinstein – op de hoogte raakte? Ze keek geërgerd naar Broom en Patil die luid giechelden, over iets onnozels ongetwijfeld, en toen naar Tomas die met een hoopje Runenstenen aan het spelen was, wat een oorverdovend lawaai maakte.

De eerste vraag was duidelijk; Lubbermans was haar eerste keus. Ze had waarschijnlijk meer kans bij Griffel, maar het idee om zich bloot te stellen aan een lid van het Gouden Trio trok haar niet. Toch vreesde ze dat ze uiteindelijk geen andere alternatief zou hebben; als ze moest wachten tot bij Lubbermans de Sikkel viel, was ze te oud om nog haar examen te kunnen doen. Hoe oud werd een muis eigenlijk?

Een tweede gedachte trof haar; als een muis sneller verouderde, zou ze daar dan de gevolgen van merken als ze terug in Patty Park transformeerde? Ze sperde haar ogen bij het idee en begon wild om zich heen te kijken op zoek naar een antwoord.

Haar blik viel op de steentjes met Runentekens. Zou ze daarmee iets kunnen overbrengen? Ze was er nooit een ster in geweest en had Oude Runen dan ook niet als examenvak gekozen. Daphne echter wel en die vroeg haar regelmatig om haar te overhoren.

Terwijl Patty in haar geheugen groef naar betekenissen die haar van dienst konden zijn, kroop ze voorzichtig uit de trui. Lubbermans sloeg haar gade _– natuurlijk –_ maar zei niks. Behoedzaam manoeuvreerde ze tussen alle attributen waarmee de tafel bezaaid was in de richting van de gladde zwarte en witte steentjes. Tomas zag haar en attendeerde de anderen. Een blik van Lubbermans was echter genoeg om hem en anderen duidelijk te maken haar met rust te laten.

_Mijn redder,_ dacht ze ironisch. Voorzichtig trippelde ze om de steentjes heen. Ze herkende lang niet alle tekens. Wel de rune die voor de letter 'P' stond, maar daar schoot ze weinig mee op. Ze wist niet meer wat het nog meer symboliseerde.

Vlak ernaast lag een rond, zwart steentje dat ze als rechtgeaarde Zwadderaar herkende; de slang. Het had natuurlijk allerlei diepe betekenissen, maar die kende Patty niet dus liep ze naar het steentje toe en begon er tegen te duwen.

'Hee,' riep Tomas en wapperde voorzichtig met zijn handen in haar richting.

'Laat haar, ze kan er niet mee van tafel en ze zal het heus niet inslikken,' zei Lubbermans en Tomas hield verder zijn mond, al hield hij haar verrichtingen nauwlettend in de gaten.

Het viel niet mee het steentje voort te bewegen, Maar gelukkig zat Lubbermans schuin tegenover Tomas en lag er enkel een _Ochtendprofeet_ voor hem op tafel die hij opvouwde toen hij haar rond zag scharrelen.

'Wat schattig,' klonk het in het Ierse accent. 'Een kat brengt het baasje altijd een muis als blijk van genegenheid, maar jij hebt een muis die je geheime boodschappen brengt.'

Als het niet zo spottend had geklonken, zou het behulpzaam zijn geweest. Nu lokte het enkel meer geplaag en domme opmerkingen uit, ontdekte Patty tot haar ergernis.

'Aww, wat zegt ze dan?' koerde Broom.

Griffel vond dit blijkbaar ook stompzinnig want ze wierp een korte blik op het steentje dat Patty tegen Lubbermans hand aanduwde en zei kortaf: 'Dat is Thusizar, de derde rune. Het is onder andere een hulp bij discipline –' hierbij keek ze veel betekenend naar Broom, '– en studie.'

'Oh ja,' reageerde Wemel, 'dat herinner ik me.'

Hoongelach was zijn deel. Ondertussen leek niemand te beseffen dat het dier van dit teken van ver meer belang was; de slang werd niet genoemd. Lubbermans hield het steentje vast en keek met een weeë glimlach naar haar als een moeder wanneer haar kind met een mooie vingerverftekening thuiskomt.

Patty zuchtte eens en besloot nog een poging te wagen. Helaas waren de betekenissen niet echt voor haar weggelegd; ze moest het doen met de kleuren, dieren en letters.

Dus rende ze terug naar de Runenstenen, inmiddels minder bang voor het gezelschap. Aan de linkerkant herkende ze een teken met twee boven elkaar geplaatste driehoeken. De letter 'B' als ze zich niet vergiste, maar – _belangrijker _– de bijhorende kleur was groen!

Het koste iets meer moeite om dat steentje naar Lubbermans te schuiven. Die krengen waren zwaarder dan ze eruit zagen. Ondertussen volgde bijna het hele gezelschap haar verrichtingen op de voet.

'Kom op muisje, je kan het!'

'Welke steen heeft ze nu?'

'Ze kiest opnieuw een zwarte, zie je wel?'

'Eens zien wat de voorspelling luidt, Marcel!'

Wat voor haar bittere ernst was, werd voor die Griffoendors een nieuw gezelschapsspel.

'En, welke is het?'

'Oh, het is de dame van het woud,' kweelde een van de meisjes.

_Wat?_ Geërgerd merkte Patty dat zelfs die domme wichten uit Griffoendor meer van Runentekens wisten dan zijzelf.

'Oh, dat betekent mogelijk een huwelijk in het verschiet, Marcel,' klonk een andere meisjesstem.

_Mag ik even een ketel voor ik moet overgeven?_

_Het is geen jaloezie_, vertelde ze zichzelf. _Absoluut niet._

Gelukkig bracht Griffel ook dit keer weer redding door serieus te vertellen: 'Dat is de achttiende rune, de letter 'B' van Berkana, wat in het oud-Engels berkenboom betekent. Een mogelijk huwelijk voorspellen is net zo betrouwbaar als theeblaadjes bestuderen.' De laatste woorden werden met een minachting uitgesproken. 'Het dier dat erbij hoort is de specht, en de kleur is groen.'

_Hé, hé, eindelijk! Horen jullie dat? Groen! GROEN! Kan er iemand associëren? _

Maar er was niemand die haar hoorde, en niemand die luisterde naar Griffel. De jongens opperden plagend de ene huwelijkskandidate na de andere, terwijl de meisjes Griffel op verhitte toon verzekerden dat de methoden van professor Zwamdrift net zo betrouwbaar waren als die van professor Babbling. Het was om moedeloos van te worden.

Te midden van het rumoer rende ze naar de stenen terug en zocht wanhopig naar een aanwijzing. Maar behalve tekens die ze niet herkende of geen significatie hadden met betrekking tot haar boodschap zag ze alleen een ander zwart steentje waar de kleur groen bij hoorde.

Opnieuw begon ze te duwen, niet wetend hoelang ze dit nog kon volhouden. Ze was geen atletisch type, ze liet het Zwerkballen wel aan Margriet over.

Dit keer was ze nauwelijks halverwege toen die stomme Ierse knul schaterend riep: 'Die is om je potentie te verhogen, Marcel! Wil je muis je soms iets duidelijk maken?'

_Inderdaad sufferd, maar dat is blijkbaar te subtiel voor Griffoendors._

De plagerijtjes waren niet van de lucht. Patty keek vol walging om zich heen en gaf het op. Als zelfs Griffel 1 + 1 niet bij elkaar op kon tellen – of 'slang' en 'groen' in dit geval – dan kon Patty het wel vergeten.

Vermoeid sleepte ze zich terug naar die verdraaide trui en keerde het hele gezelschap mokkend de rug toe.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Marcel liep voor de andere Griffoendors uit, terug naar de toren. Hij was blij dat zijn grootmoeder begrepen had dat hij dit laatste schooljaar kerst op Zweinstein wilde vieren.

'Een mooie gelegenheid voor mij om die reis met Edna over het vasteland te maken,' had ze gezegd. 'Misschien brengen we de feestdagen dan in Parijs door.'

Inmiddels had hij al post uit Nederland, Duitsland en de Belgische Ardennen gehad. Blijkbaar had ze net zo'n fijne tijd als hij.

Het was inmiddels dinsdagavond. Donderdag was het bal, en de dag erna was het kerst. Elke dag leken de gangen groener te zijn van de dennentakken en hulst. De geur van kruidnagelen en anijs hing door het hele kasteel en voor het eerst sinds de oorlog voorbij was, hing er een verwachtingsvolle sfeer.

Het wachtwoord 'Kruidkoek' vormde geen probleem, dus hij stapte door het portretgat, groette een paar tweedejaars die al terug waren van het avondeten, en nam de trap naar de slaapzaal.

Bij het openen van de deur knipperde hij verbaasd met zijn ogen. Het muisje zat op het verkeerde bed. Ze zat tussen de spullen van Daan naast een opengeknaagde doos van een Dreuzelspel en om haar heen lagen diverse witte blokjes met grote zwarte letters en een klein cijfer. Ze leken in rijtjes te zijn gegroepeerd alsof …

'Je blokkeert de boel!' riep Ron vanuit de achterhoede en Marcel werd de slaapzaal ingeduwd.

'M'n Scrabbledoos!' riep Daan geschrokken. Hij schoof Marcel opzij en rende op zijn bed af.

'Wacht, het lijkt wel of er woorden gespeld zijn,' probeerde Marcel nog, maar Daan had de doos al opgepakt en grabbelde zo veel mogelijk stenen bij elkaar, voorzichtig om niet plotseling gebeten te worden. Harry, achter Marcel, schoot in de lach.

Simon reageerde spottend: 'Ze heeft woorden gespeld? Werkelijk? Gisteren runenstenen en nu die letterblokjes van Daan?'

Marcel haalde zijn schouders op en liet het gespot over zich heen komen. Het was natuurlijk ook een bizar idee om te denken dat een klein muisje 'HELP' had gespeld.

* * *

Slaperig zat Patty op het kussen naast Ma– Lubbermans' gezicht. Ze betrapte zichzelf er steeds vaker op dat ze in gedachten Marcel zei. Dat kwam natuurlijk enkel doordat ze dat de hele dag hoorde van Wemel, Potter, en de andere jongens, bij wie ze dat probleem trouwens niet had, maar dat deed nu niet ter zake.

Het kostte haar moeite om wakker te blijven, maar ze wilde dat dit keer de boodschap goed overkwam. Ze had er de hele nacht aan gewerkt.

Regelmatig liet ze haar oogjes door de zaal glijden over de bedden van de andere Griffoendors om te controleren of ze nog sliepen. Wat was ze gisteravond kwaad geweest. Het liefst had ze Tomas flink gebeten toen hij al haar harde werk teniet had gedaan; maar de angst voor Dreuzelziektes had haar weerhouden.

Uiteindelijk vond ze dat ze lang genoeg gewacht had. Ze had geen idee van de tijd en als ze wachtte op de zonsopgang zouden er waarschijnlijk meer jongens wakker worden. Ze trippelde wat heen en weer tot ze met haar snorharen onder zijn neus kon strijken. Hem bijten zou iedereen wekken, vreesde ze spijtig.

Het leek een uur te duren voor ze hem wakker en uit bed had zodat ze hem de weg kon wijzen naar het midden van de kamer. Ze draaide met opgetrokken neus snelle rondjes om zijn blote voeten zodat hij niet met een paar snelle passen haar werk zou ruïneren. Toen hij in het schemerlicht zag wat ze gedaan had, stond hij zo abrupt stil dat ze bijna vertrapt werd.

'Wat is dat in Goderics naam?' Hij las de woorden en letters die ze de afgelopen nacht met enorm geduld had geknaagd uit _De Ochtendprofeet _die Potter naast zijn bed had laten slingeren. Het was lastig om vanaf de grond het overzicht te bewaren, maar voor Mar– Lubbermans lag nu de volledige tekst.

'_HELP! Geen Muis. Mens. Toverspreuk. Vertel het niemand! Geheim. P' _

Die laatste letter was volslagen overbodig, maar jarenlange training in de etiquette van het schrijven van een brief raakte je niet zomaar kwijt.

'Ongelooflijk,' fluisterde de Griffoendor. Hij zou er bespottelijk uit moeten zien, met zijn verwarde haar, slaperige gezicht en open mond. Zeker in die gestreepte pyjama met blote voeten eronder. De waarheid was echter dat hij er heel imponerend uitzag, zoals hij daar boven haar uittorende in de schemerige kamer, als één of andere oppergod.

Ze schudde even haar hoofd bij die vreemde gedachte. Het was te hopen dat deze ellende snel voorbij zou zijn want het was blijkbaar niet echt goed voor haar mentale gesteldheid. _Oppergod, nota bene._ Mar– Lubbermans deed behoedzaam een stap naar achteren alsof ze elk moment in een Basilisk kon veranderen, maar zakte toen door zijn knieën en ging gehurkt voor haar zitten.

'Er stond dus echt 'HELP',' zei hij half afwezig, terwijl hij haar leek te bestuderen.

Ze piepte opgewonden wat hem deed glimlachen.

'En die Runenstenen ... welke waren dat ook alweer? Misschien kan Hermelien helpen om – ?'

Patty protesteerde en begon vlak onder de laatste rij krantensnippers heen en weer te rennen.

'Geheim? Waarom -?' Hij brak zijn zin af. 'Oké, dat hoor ik dan hopelijk nog wel. Als je kwaad in de zin had gehad, zou je me al wel hebben doodgebeten.'

Hij keek haar even peinzend aan. 'Als je een Faunaat was, hoefde je geen hulp en zou je jezelf ook niet blootgeven,' mompelde hij en schudde zijn hoofd alsof hij twijfelde of hij wel wakker was.

Patty piepte. Ze was moe en het was absoluut niet warm hier op de stenen vloer.

Marcel stak aarzelend zijn hand uit. 'Kom maar,' zei hij. 'je zult wel even genoeg geklauterd hebben. Het is nog iets te vroeg, maar straks zal ik naar de bibliotheek gaan om te kijken hoe we je situatie kunnen oplossen.'

Patty sloot even haar ogen en vroeg zich af of het toch niet verstandiger was als ze hem Griffel om hulp liet vragen. Maar onverbiddelijk drong de herinnering aan vorig jaar zich aan haar op.

"_Maar hij is hier! Potter is hier! Grijp hem!" _had ze in paniek door de Grote Zaal geschreeuwd om vervolgens een leger van loyale leerlingen te ontmoeten.

Met een zucht gaf ze toe en kroop voorzichtig op zijn hand. Een gevoel van veiligheid had daar niets mee te maken, ze was inderdaad moe.

* * *

Marcel lag op zijn zij op bed, omringd door een zestal boeken over vervloekingen en gedaanteverwisselingen. Het had even geduurd voor hij iedereen ervan had overtuigd dat hij a) gewoon even alleen wilde zijn en b) niets mankeerde.

Hij sloeg een bladzijde om en haalde gefrustreerd een hand door zijn haar. 'Ik weet echt niet of ik het alleen op kan lossen, meiske.' Hij keek op toen hij zich realiseerde dat het waarschijnlijk vreemd was om haar nu nog zo te noemen, maar een alternatief had hij ook niet. Hij kon haar moeilijk Muis noemen.

Ze keek hem aan vanaf het kussen naast hem, en hij verbeelde zich vast dat haar blik bestraffend was.

'Sorry, Bezweringen is nooit mijn ding geweest, ik zou van meer nut zijn geweest als je een plant was geworden, maar dan had je nooit een boodschap kunnen geven. En ik bazel, geloof ik.'

Ze piepte instemmend en hij grinnikte.

'Het zou simpel zijn als ik gewoon –' Hij stopte, keek haar peinzend aan en dacht: _'Baat het niet, dan schaadt het niet.' _

Zijn toverstok lag onder zijn kussen. Hij pakte hem, wees naar haar en voor ze kon piepen of vluchten, sprak hij: 'Finite Incantatum.'

Verbijsterd zag hij hoe zijn spreuk de vervloeking ophief; plotseling keek hij in de donkere ogen van Patty Park met wie hij nu een kussen deelde. Hij kon niets anders doen dan met grote ogen terugstaren.

_Een Zwadderaar! _Hij had wel geweten dat het geen Griffoendor was, maar een Zwadderaar? En niet zomaar een Zwadderaar, maar Patty Park. Ze moest de goden wel erg verzocht hebben, dat ze in deze situatie beland was. Het was duidelijk dat ze nog lichtelijk in shock verkeerde; ze staarde hem met een lege blik aan alsof dit zover van de werkelijkheid vandaan stond, dat ze de mogelijkheid niet eens overwoog.

Hij liet zijn ogen snel over haar heen gaan en stelde dat ze op het eerste gezicht in orde leek; geen missende ledematen of extreme wonden. Ze zag er hoogstens wat verfomfaaid uit, vergeleken met de Park die altijd tot in de puntjes verzorgd was zonder een haartje van zijn plek.

Inwendig glimlachte hij. Persoonlijk vond hij haar er nu charmanter uitzien, niet zo uit de hoogte en afstandelijk. Een beetje kwetsbaar en verward. Hij hoopte dat ze verder ook in orde was, want normaal gesproken zou ze toch allang hebben moeten gaan gillen.

* * *

Patty wilde niets liever dan gillen, maar in plaats daarvan was ze sprakeloos. Ze had geweten dat ze in deze situatie zou belanden als de vloek ongedaan gemaakt kon worden, maar de realiteit was heel anders. Ze had niet verwacht om naast – tegen – Mar– Lubbermans in zijn bed te liggen. Ze zou haar benen moeten wegtrekken, uit dat bed springen, maar ze voelde zich versteend.

_Is dit een bijwerking? Of heeft die stomme Griffoendor het verprutst zoals hij zo vaak spreuken en bezweringen heeft verpest? _

Ze wist best dat ze onredelijk was; de tijd dat hij een onhandige, stuntelige sukkel was, lag al minstens een jaar achter hem, ook al lieten de Zwadderaars hem graag geloven dat ze hem nog steeds zo zagen. _De Slangenslachter._ Patty was op de hoogte van die bijnaam, maar op dit moment vond ze hem eerder een slangenbezweerder.

Het was die blik, besloot ze, die haar realiteit op zijn kop zette. Ze had afkeer verwacht, ontzetting, nadat hij zou ontdekken wie er al die tijd in Griffoendor had vertoefd. Misschien was het nog niet helemaal doorgedrongen? Zijn blik was open, verwonderd, nieuwsgierig ook. En afwachtend. Alsof zij aan zet was. Maar wat moest ze doen nu haar ledematen medewerking weigerden? Ze slikte. Haar keel voelde aan alsof ze een Ukkepulk had ingeslikt. Vast van dat gescharrel op de vieze vloeren hier.

'Ik…ik….' Zweet brak haar uit. _Wat moet ik zeggen? Hoe kan ik hem overtuigen dit geheim te houden? _Dat herinnerde haar eraan dat ze hier op klaarlichte dag bij een Griffoendor op bed lag en er elk moment iemand binnen kon komen. Die gedachte bracht haar eindelijk in actie en ze krabbelde overeind.

'Park. Patty, wacht ...,' klonk het in een lage geruststellende toon. Maar Patty peinsde er niet over. In een mum van tijd stond ze naast het bed en vluchtte ze de slaapzaal uit.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Gebogen over haar ontbijtbord, met haar steile, zwarte haren als een beschermend gordijntje voor haar gezicht, wachtte Patty op de naderende storm.

Het had wat geduld en sluwheid vereist, maar uiteindelijk had ze ongemerkt de toren van Griffoendor kunnen verlaten, en na vijf dagen had ze weer voor de muur gestaan die haar toegang gaf tot haar eigen afdeling. Gelukkig had niemand in de tussentijd het wachtwoord veranderd.

Het had als een kleine cultuurschok gevoeld om de leerlingenkamer binnen te stappen. _Was het altijd zo kil en ongezellig geweest?_ Groen en zilver waren toch rustgevende kleuren, niet zo fel en schreeuwerig als dat bordeauxrood en goud dat ze helemaal niet miste. _Echt niet._ Een paar leerlingen hadden haar gegroet, maar niemand had gevraagd waar ze geweest was, of waarom ze een dag voor Kerst weer terug was. Twee vierdejaars treiterden een klein, bleek meisje.

'Hee,' riep Patty, 'schei daar eens mee uit!'

De jongens keken verbaasd op, maar verlieten mopperend de leerlingenkamer toen ze haar herkende. Het meisje keek haar aan alsof ze haar wilde omhelzen en Patty liep zo snel ze kon naar haar eigen slaapzaal, foeterend op zichzelf voor haar bizarre gedrag.

Ze was vroeg voor het ontbijt; het had haar beter geleken om niet in de Grote Zaal te arriveren als het grootste gedeelte van de leerlingenpopulatie aanwezig was. De vernedering zou des te groter zijn. Het handjevol leerlingen aan de andere afdelingstafels schonk haar geen aandacht, maar misschien had de roddel hen nog niet bereikt. De grootste vraag was hoe het verhaal opgepakt zou worden. Zou ze vooral belachelijk worden gemaakt en hele dagen 'gepiep' moeten horen als ze bij anderen in de buurt kwam? Of zou het serieuzer zijn en zou men het als een poging zien van een Zwadderaar die Potter al eerder 'bedreigde' en nu anoniem 'bij de vijand geïnfiltreerd' was? Ze had geen idee wat ze in haar minuscule gedaante voor dreiging had kunnen vormen, maar daar zou men vast wel ideeën over hebben.

Langzaam maar zeker stroomde de Grote Zaal vol. Hoewel ze geen enkele keer opgekeken had, en stilletjes probeerde om tegen heug en meug een paar stukken toast weg te werken, kon ze horen dat er een opgewonden sfeer hing. Het klonk eerder vrolijk dan kwaadaardig, maar ze durfde zich nog niet al te optimistisch te voelen.

Pas toen er een groepje vijfdejaars in de buurt kwam zitten dat druk kwetterde over feestgewaden en kapsels, realiseerde ze zich dat het al de dag van het Kerstbal was. Morgen was het Kerst en in plaats dat ze thuis was – ook al zou ze daar zonder gezelschap zijn geweest – zat ze nu hier te bibberen in de verwachting nog meer een paria te worden dan ze zich de afgelopen maanden op Zweinstein had gevoeld.

Een steelse blik door haar pony liet haar weten dat de tafel van Griffoendor zo goed als vol was, maar ze durfde niet te kijken of Mar– Lubbermans er al was.

_Met wie zou hij naar het bal gaan?_ Ze vervloekte zichzelf om die vraag. Wie kon dat wat schelen tenslotte? Haar niet!

'Waar blijft de post toch?' mopperde Astoria even verderop op luide stem. 'Als mijn oorbellen niet gebracht worden, moet ik een andere jurk aan!'

'Nee!' zei een ander vol ontzetting.

Patty rolde met haar ogen, ook al was het iets wat zijzelf ook gezegd zou kunnen hebben.

'Als ik geen uitnodiging krijg, wil ik dood,' klonk het wanhopig aan de overkant van de tafel.

Op een uitnodiging hoefde Patty niet eens te rekenen. Ze begreep niet dat ze nog niet aan de schandpaal was genageld.

Een luid geklapper van vleugels kondigde de komst aan van de uilen. Patty voelde meer dan ze zag, hoe bijna iedereen rechtop schoot en vol verwachting omhoog keek, was het niet voor zichzelf dan wel voor een vriend of vriendin.

Opnieuw gluurde ze voorzichtig naar de overkant om Lubbermans te lokaliseren. Ze had net zijn postuur herkend – naar gezichten durfde ze niet te kijken – toen een kleine, karamelkleurige uil boven op haar toast landde. Ze keek het dier chagrijnig aan omdat hij zover uit de richting leek te zijn, maar hij maakte een opgewekt geluid en stak triomfantelijk zijn pootje naar voren, waaraan een rolletje perkament hing.

Ze aarzelde even –_ in ieder geval is het geen Brulbrief _– en maakte het toen met trillende vingers los. Het uiltje nipte even aan haar vinger, hapte in de toast en vloog weg. Patty keek hem een beetje verdwaasd na.

'Van wie is het, Patty?' klonk het nieuwsgierig.

'Is het een uitnodiging?' vroeg een ander.

Dat betwijfelde ze. Haar hart klopte wild van de spanning, maar ze schokschouderde nonchalant alsof het vast niets belangrijks was. Op het moment dat ze het groene, fluwelen lint losgepeuterd had en het rolletje losser werd, rolde er iets zilverachtigs uit. Tot haar verbazing was het een lange, zilveren ketting, met fijne schakeltjes. Voorzichtig trok ze eraan en van tussen het perkament verscheen een hangertje.

Patty slaakte een kreetje bij het zien van het kleine, gladde, gepolijste, zwarte steentje. In het midden stond het runenteken Pertho. De veertiende rune die stond voor de letter P, maar ook voor vrouw en voor geheimen. Ze beet op haar onderlip. Het kon onmogelijk van hem zijn, toch? Maar ...

Ze sloeg haar ogen op. Voor het eerst die ochtend keek ze rechtstreeks naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Haar blik viel op Mar _– Lubber –_ ach, stik, Marcel, die haar gespannen aankeek, bijna alsof hij verwachtte dat ze het betekenisvolle, delicate sieraad in een vlaag van woede door de zaal zou smijten. Wat natuurlijk een rare gedachte was.

Ze voelde hoe een warme blos opsteeg uit haar hals en zich over haar wangen verspreidde, maar het was onmogelijk om weg te kijken. Iemand stootte Marcel aan en hij zei iets, maar draaide zijn hoofd niet weg. Pas toen de nagels van de vingers die ze om het miniatuur runensteentje had geklemd pijnlijk in haar handpalm drongen, was ze in staat haar blik weg te trekken.

Ze keek naar de tafel, ketting in de ene hand, brief in de andere. Ze wilde geen van beide loslaten, maar kon haar nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen. Het konden geen al te lelijke woorden zijn als hij een cadeautje bijsloot.

_En wat voor een cadeautje,_ dacht ze terwijl ze bewonderend naar het perfecte miniatuurtje keek. Ze vroeg zich af waar hij het vandaan had, maar wist dat het niet uitmaakte omdat hijzelf degene was die het bedacht had.

Het zwarte steentje glom alsof het urenlang door een huis-elf was gepolijst. De ketting waaraan het steentje hing, was zo delicaat ontworpen, dat het bijna Koboldenwerk leek.

Onhandig bevestigde ze het kettinkje om haar nek. Het runensteentje viel precies boven de opening van haar blouse en leek warmte uit te stralen. Vol verwachting – maar ook enigszins nerveus – opende ze tenslotte het rolletje perkament.

'_Hallo, meiske,'_

Haar mondhoeken plooide zich in een glimlach en ze zat er niet eens mee dat ze waarschijnlijk op een zoetsappige Huffelpuf leek.

'_Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind dat ik je zo aanspreek, maar je achternaam klinkt zo onpersoonlijk voor iemand met wie ik vijf dagen heb doorgebracht –' _

Ze kleurde nog heviger toen ze bedacht waar ze het grootste gedeelte van die tijd had doorgebracht.

'– _en ik wilde me niet de vrijheid aanmeten om je bij je voornaam aan te spreken. Ouderwetse opvoeding, vrees ik.' _

Ze herinnerde zich dat hij door zijn oma was opgevoed nadat zijn ouders in St. Holisto's beland waren. Voor het eerst voelde ze sympathie voor de Griffoendor, en schaamte voor alle keren dat ze hem met dat feit bespot had.

'_Maar bovenal past het bij degene die ik nu steeds voor me zie als ik aan je denk.'_

Haar hart maakte een sprongetje.

_'Misschien zie jij het heel anders, en kijk je vol afschuw terug op de laatste dagen. Misschien wil je er het liefst niets meer over horen en nooit meer aan denken. Als dat zo is, wees dan gerust: van mij zal niemand iets horen. _

_Wel zou ik graag willen weten of je er verder niets meer aan over hebt gehouden, al snap ik het als je nooit meer een woord met me wilt wisselen.' _

_De oer-Griffoendor,_ dacht ze, maar de gedachte bevatte minder venijn dan gebruikelijk. _Oh Zalazar, hij breekt mijn weerstand. _De nieuwsgierigheid om door te lezen was echter te groot.

'_Voor het geval je daar anders over denkt, zou ik je graag willen vragen of je me vanavond zou willen vergezellen naar het Kerstbal.'_

Haar mond zakte onelegant open en ze keek geschokt naar de overkant. Hij keek haar nerveus aan. _Hij wil met mij naar het bal? Met mij, een Zwadderaar, degene die zijn vriend een half jaar geleden wilde verraden?_

Haar ogen schoten onbewust naar Potter en terug. Marcel glimlachte nu alsof hij haar gedachte begreep,alsof hij haar wilde geruststellen. Haar wereld leek plotseling op zijn kop te staan. Alles wat ze vroeger geleerd had, schreeuwde: 'Ben je gek? Het is een Griffoendor, een volger van Potter, een Strijder van Perkamentus. Hij is onhandig en stuntelig, een sukkel.'

Vijf dagen geleden zou dat afdoende zijn geweest. Maar de afgelopen dagen had ze geleerd dat hij dat was, een beetje, maar zoveel meer. Hij was loyaal, en wilde haar niet stiekem zien, maar haar meenemen naar het bal. Hij dwong respect af bij veel leerlingen en zijn onhandigheid was wel … vertederend.

Ze sloot haar ogen. _Oh jee, ik heb het flink te pakken. _Van Marcel Lubbermans. De Zwadderaars zouden haar massaal de rug toekeren. _Oh wacht, dat doen ze al. _Ze voelde hysterie opborrelen. De Slangenslachter en de Zwadderaar, samen naar het bal.

_Het zal mijn aanzien in één klap verhogen,_ dacht ze met haar gebruikelijke sluwheid. Niemand zou haar iets maken, zelfs Potter zou zich inhouden, vermoedde ze.

Maar toen ze haar ogen opende en zijn kalme uitdrukking ontmoette, wist ze dat berekening niets met haar antwoord te maken zou hebben, maar alles met de persoon die ze de afgelopen dagen had leren kennen. En hoe vreemd het ook leek, blijkbaar wilde hij haar ook leren kennen.

De verraste uitdrukking toen ze spontaan naar hem lachte, bleef haar de rest van de middag bij.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

Uiterlijk was Marcel de rust zelve, maar inwendig voelde hij zich even nerveus als voor de Sorteerceremonie acht jaar geleden.

De dag was opeens voorbij gevlogen en nu stond hij hier, samen met zijn vrienden, en wachtte op Patty Park.

'Kom op, Marcel, met wie heb je afgesproken?' vroeg Ron voor de zoveelste keer.

Hij glimlachte enkel, maar negeerde opnieuw de vraag.

'Zeg dan in ieder geval of het een Ravenklauw of een Huffelpuf is,' zeurde Simon.

Marcel keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en vroeg: 'Wie zegt dat ze geen Zwadderaar is?'

Tussen de protesterende geluiden van Ron, Ginny en Simon in, zei Daan droog: 'Nu weten we in ieder geval dat het een meisje is.'

De rest lachte en Marcel schudde even zijn hoofd. Hij vroeg zich net af of het niet wijzer was om haar tegemoet te lopen toen ze de Grote Zaal betrad. Ze hield haar kin opstandig in de lucht, maar Marcel wist dat ze net zo nerveus moest zijn als hijzelf.

Ze had hem nog niet gezien dus benutte hij de kans om het lichtblauwe gewaad dat ze droeg te bewonderen, dat schitterde alsof er ijskristallen over uitgestrooid waren. Haar haren glansden en werden achter haar oren gehouden met een lint van hetzelfde materiaal als haar gewaad. Het enige sieraad dat ze droeg, was een zilveren kettinkje met een klein runensteentje eraan. Hij glimlachte.

'Ah, het is Hannah,' zei Simon gelijk triomfantelijk.

Marcel merkte toen pas op dat de Huffelpuf schuin achter Patty liep. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en ontkende: 'Nee, het is niet Hannah.'

Patty ontdekte hem, beet even op haar onderlip toen ze haar ogen snel over zijn gezelschap liet gaan. Maar voor hij met zijn ogen kon knipperen, was elk spoor van onzekerheid verdwenen, en slenterde ze onverschillig naar hem toe.

Er viel een stilte over de groep. Nervositeit had hem verlaten om plaats te maken voor geamuseerdheid. Hij geloofde niet dat ze een spelletje met hem speelde, maar blijkbaar was ze niet van plan gelijk het achterste van haar tong te laten zien.

'Lubbermans!' groette ze hem koel. Ze keek hem niet rechtstreeks aan. Achter zich hoorde hij protesterende geluiden dus voor het uit de hand kon lopen, greep hij in.

'Juffrouw Park,' zei hij met zijn meest beleefde stem, 'zou u mij het genoegen willen doen met me te dansen?'

Hij hield zijn gebogen arm op. _Oma kan trots zijn op mijn manieren_, grinnikte hij bij zichzelf. Zijn woorden hadden een plezierig bijeffect; zijn vrienden zwegen, een ogenblik sprakeloos. Patty sloeg verlegen haar ogen neer voordat ze haar hand op zijn arm legde. Als er iets was waarin Marcel beter was dan de meeste jongens van hun jaar, dan was het wel dansen, dus leidde hij haar vol vertrouwen naar de dansvloer.

Er werd een wals gespeeld. De dansvloer was half gevuld; rustig genoeg om de ruimte te hebben, maar niet zo leeg dat ze gelijk in de schijnwerpers stonden. Zwijgend begonnen ze te dansen. Marcel merkte gelijk dat Patty – zoals in de meeste Puurbloedfamilies gebruikelijk was – een ervaren danseres was, en het duurde niet lang voor ze samen over de vloer wervelden.

Toen hij naar haar glimlachte, beantwoordde ze het gebaar en hij had het gevoel alsof hij droomde. De achtergrond vervaagde zoals bij een carrousel die sneller en sneller gaat.

Hij merkte niet dat er steeds meer paren plaats voor hen maakten, en hoe ze met gemengde gevoelens bekeken werden, dat onwaarschijnlijke koppel, dat zo sprookjesachtig over de dansvloer bewoog in de meest ingewikkelde patronen.

'Je danst goed,' zei ze en Marcel lachte omdat ze zo verbaasd klonk.

'Verplichte lessen, geregeld door mijn grootmoeder,' legde hij uit.

Ze knikte. 'Ik ook, door mijn ouders, bedoel ik. Had je ook les van madame Debardeaux?'

'Oh Merlijn, madame Debardeaux, wat een diva was dat!' kreunde Marcel terwijl hij haar langs de tafel met versnaperingen zwierde. 'Ze dreigde altijd een bezemsteel in m'n broekband te stoppen als ik niet rechtop ging dansen.' Hij rilde bij de herinnering aan de blonde, struise Franse die een opvallende gelijkenis toonde met madame Mallemour, nu hij erover nadacht.

Patty giechelde. 'En heeft ze het ooit moeten doen?'

'Absoluut niet,' zei Marcel quasi verontwaardigd en draaide haar twee keer om haar eigen as voor hij haar achterover dipte met zijn arm.

Vrolijk keek hij op haar neer. Ze probeerde hem verontwaardigd aan te kijken, maar haar ogen schitterden. Zijn adem stokte. In slow motion hielp hij haar weer overeind, in zijn armen. Dichterbij dan volgens de regels van madame Debardeaux geoorloofd was. Ze staarden elkaar aan.

'Bedankt,' zei Marcel opeens. Het was niet wat hij had willen zeggen. Hij had sowieso niets willen zeggen, maar het was er zomaar uitgeflapt.

Ze keek hem onbegrijpend aan.

'Omdat je naar het bal gekomen bent. Met mij,' verduidelijkte hij, en hij voelde zich weer even de grootste stuntel van Zweinstein.

Ze rolde met haar ogen en zei: 'Oh suffie!' _En dat was niet het liefste dat ze ooit tegen hem had gezegd?_ 'Ik moet _jou _bedanken!'

Ze haalde even diep adem en keek hem serieus aan. Marcel voelde zich nog dieper voor haar vallen.

'Bedankt dat je me gered hebt.' Ze liet zijn arm een moment los om een vinger tegen zijn lippen te leggen toen hij wilde protesteren. _Niemand zou het diertje toch overgelaten hebben aan mevrouw Norks?_

'Je hebt meer gedaan dan je had hoeven doen en meer dan ik ooit verwachtte, vooral toen je nog niet wist dat je niet met een huisdier te maken had.'

Hij voelde zich wat verlegen bij haar woorden, hoe snel had hij zich niet aan haar _– het diertje –_ gehecht?

'Bovenal bedankt dat je me niet bespot hebt of als kwaadwillende spion geopenbaard hebt.'

Hij keek verbijsterd. Waar had ze het over? Ze glimlachte raadselachtig en ging verder alsof ze dit al talloze keren gerepeteerd had en nu niet afgeleid wilde worden.

'Al die daden zou ik op je nobele Griffoendorkarakter kunnen schuiven –' Protesteren lukte niet omdat haar vinger nog steeds tegen zijn lippen lag. '– maar niet dit.' Ze haalde haar vinger weg en raakte licht het kleine runensteentje aan dat glanzend zwart tegen haar blanke huid afstak.

Opnieuw kreeg hij geen kans om ook maar iets te zeggen, want na een kleine aarzeling zei ze opnieuw: 'Bedankt' en drukte tot zijn verrassing haar lippen even zachtjes op de zijne.

Om hen heen hoorde hij verschillende leerlingen naar adem happen of kreten slaken. De muziek ging over in een nieuw ritme, maar Marcel was sprakeloos. Woorden wilden zich niet vormen, dus besloot hij alles en iedereen te negeren.

Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen, trok haar naar zich toe en kuste haar terug.

En nog eens.

_Einde_


	9. Nawoord

**Nawoord**

Het idee voor dit verhaal ontstond al een jaar of vijf geleden. Samen met een aantal andere HP-fanfictionschrijvers bedacht ik een uitdaging waarvoor ieder een woord zou opgeven. De verplichte woorden waren; jeans, magie, speurtocht, waterschoen, zigzaggen, goud en nog een zevende dat ik me niet meer kan herinneren :)  
Ik had een plot voor een betoverde leerlinge uit Zwadderich die zigzaggend op de vlucht moest voor mevrouw Norks en gered zou worden door een Griffoendor. De jeans en de waterschoen zou ze vast wel tegen kunnen komen op de jongensslaapzaal tijdens een speurtocht naar oplossingen en de woorden goud en magie moesten ook geen probleem zijn om te verwerken.  
De gezamenlijke uitdaging kwam echter nooit van de grond en de enkele geschreven pagina's belandden in een map tot afgelopen november toen ik voor NaNoWriMo nog ideeën zocht.  
Het ruwe plot is gebleven, maar meer dan goud en zigzaggen is er niet in de uiteindelijke versie gekomen ;)

Net als bij Een Klein Verschil is de opzet voor mij altijd geweest om een grappig en romantisch verhaaltje te schrijven over een onwaarschijnlijk koppel. Ik hou van de uitdaging om een in eerste instantie onwaarschijnlijk stel aannemelijk te maken.  
De reden en dader achter de transformatie van Patty heb ik daarom ook niet verder uitgewerkt omdat dat wat mij betreft niet van belang was. Ik heb echter nog wel ideeën om dat te zijner tijd in een losse oneshot te verwerken, dus wie weet ;)

Ook nu weer een hartverwarmend bedankje voor mijn bèta-readers, J en S, die me ieder op hun eigen wijze altijd verder helpen met schrijven!  
En natuurlijk jullie, de lezers, bedankt! Daarvoor doe ik het tenslotte xD 


End file.
